


N is for Necessary Professionalism

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [18]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated mature for an unnecessary overuse of that very bad 'F' word!</p><p>Jack expresses her deep and profound fondness for the Normandy's pilot in the only way she knows how. </p><p>Inspiration;<br/>(Source - http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0178254/quotes)</p><p>Jeff 'Joker' Moreau: Hey, Jack, now that you're military, you gonna wear a uniform? Or are you just getting the officer's bars tattooed on?<br/>Jack: Screw you, f... flight lieutenant.<br/>Jeff 'Joker' Moreau: Uh... what the hell was that?<br/>Kahlee Sanders: Jack promised to watch her language in order to maintain the necessary professionalism we need from our teachers.<br/>Jeff 'Joker' Moreau: What, does she have a swear jar or something? 'Cause I'll bet if we emptied that thing, we could afford another cruiser.<br/>Jack: Cover your ears, kids. Hey, Joker, f-<br/>[scene cuts away]</p>
            </blockquote>





	N is for Necessary Professionalism

 

“-uck you, and your so-fucking-called funny quips.  You know what I’m gonna fucking do to you when I get on that fucking ship? I'm gonna fucking break you so fucking much you're gonna rattle like a fucking swear jar! I’m gonna fucking destroy you, you weak little fuck.  I hope your fucking humour is fucking worth it, asshole.”

There was a pause within the shuttle where everyone was silent.  Sanders stared at Jack, entirely shocked.  The Grissom students who had indeed covered their ears, were lowering their hands with small smirks on their faces.  Shepard was grinning ear to ear.

“… Make that two cruisers.” Came Joker’s eventual response, “Missed ya Jack.”

“You too, hop-a-long.”


End file.
